


The True You

by Liteverature



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, also Ho-Oh is a major jerk, but he makes a pretty good point???, don't worry the rape/noncon stuff is barely even there, like - it cuts off right before anything truly explicit happens, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liteverature/pseuds/Liteverature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I saw the way you looked at that young colt over there. I saw it as clear as daylight. So tell me, Latios – was it not thoughts of one day being pounded into the ground by that youngster that stopped you from acting like the over-protective brother that you usually are? Or wait, should that instead be the other way around?"</p>
<p>OR, in which Latios' evident infidelity putting his relationship with Lugia at risk and attracting the bitterness of his current mate's ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my earliest fanfics, and probably one of the few ones I do actually like. However, even so, I'm not afraid of people giving me critiques on it, so if anyone wants to offer, they're free to do so! ^^
> 
> Also important to note here is that this fic is supposed to be part of a series of fics that's about dem Legendary Pokémon, both their origins and what not. It just so happens to be one of the few fics I'm even ready enough to share rn, and am sorta proud of. Even if it won't get popular enough, I'll probably still keep on writing on 'em regardless *shrugs*
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading it! ^^

Latios watched from the corner of his eyes as the Swords of Justice quickly saw themselves out of the Hall of Origins with some minor difficulty. He narrowed his eyes at way that some of the female Legendaries, including his own sister, gave the group of four such deference and care, when they should be saving it for someone who actually gave a damn about their attempts to woo them. But he also felt some grim amusement at how none of them, not even some of the much clever females, actually could get it through their heads that none of the Swords of Justice showed any interests back to them, especially Cobalion.

However, as much as he’d amused himself by watching the other squirm a bit under the others constant harmless flirting, most of the Eon Pokémon’s attention hadn’t even actually been on the Iron Will Pokémon throughout that week long stay at the Hall, but rather on the much younger member of the quartet – Keldeo, the Colt Pokémon.

Such colors that little thing wore! A bushy red mane, his body largely cream-colored, and two different shades of blue – a light-blue, with some white dots, on the back of his head, neck, and tail, and dark-blue hooves. And his eyes – a pair of very beautiful grey that not only held a lot of determination, but also a bit of naivety....

At that, Latios immediately had to stop himself and shake his head to rid himself of those filthy, **_filthy_** thoughts, calling himself a sentimental fool in the process.

What did it matter what _any_ of them looked like? Silken fur and lean muscles and trim forms should mean naught. Naught!

Besides, he finally told himself, he already has a mate – a _female_ mate to be more exact, in the form of the guardian of the seas herself, Lugia!

Latios gritted his teeth and lowered his head slightly, hating himself all the more for the treacherous paths his mind was hell bent on taking.

Hated,

hated,

**hated**... 

“Keeping a close watch on the Swords of Justice, I see. Huh. Never thought you’d ever have to settle for something as lowly as THAT.”

A small, barely audible gasp left his mouth as he immediately lifted his head back up in sheer shock, looking at the other Legendary Pokémon standing beside him, that ever so present smug look on the Rainbow Pokémon’s face being present as usual.

Ho-Oh’s voice was like talons scraping on stone, sending unease up and down Latios’ spine. He hated that overgrown Pidgey’s voice. Hated him oh so much for having taken someone as wonderful as Lugia for granted, for treating her like crap over something she had no control over. Hated him for being so willing to pick a fight, even if it’s just a verbal one.

And yet...

Part of him also hated the other for being a reminder of what he himself was currently doing – taking advantage of Lugia, for seemingly no other reason than to prove to himself and others that he would not walk down that dark path his mind wanted him to go.

“They sure are a beautiful bunch, all four of them, are they not? I can see why you’d have let them off the hook for being even in close proximity to your dearest, younger sister. Especially the youngest one among them… Keldeo, was it? Yeah, he’s definitely a cute one. I’m honestly not at all too surprised that there are some females who’d like to think of a few… _delicious_ past times to use him for when he’s MUCH older. Wouldn’t you agree, hmm?” The smugness on the Rainbow Pokémon’s face only grew wider at the last part, especially when Ho-Oh finally decided to look at Latios once more.

“…I…I’m…I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Latios stuttered, mentally cursing himself for doing so.

At this, Ho-Oh finally decided to turn towards the other so he was now directly facing the younger Legendary, clicking his tongue. “Oh _puh-lease_ …! You cannot hide these things forever, you know! You know as well as _Lu_ does that I’m not even NEARLY as ignorant as you might often think I am.”

At that single statement, Latios couldn’t help but widen his eyes in fear.

He knew.

Oh sweet Arceus, he _knew!_

Of all the possible Legendaries who would've had a chance to find out, why—! And _how_ —!

“I saw the way you looked at that young colt over there. I saw it as clear as daylight.” He came closer, his smirk growing sharper. “So tell me, Latios – was it not thoughts of one day being pounded into the ground by that youngster that stopped you from acting like the over-protective brother that you usually are? Or wait, should that instead be the other way around?” At that, Ho-Oh merely shook his head in mock disbelief, before continuing, “I wonder how our three musketeers would react to seeing the way you look at their pupil slash son, or even what indecent thoughts runs through your head just by simply _glancing_ in the young colt’s direction. Perhaps I should just go down to Unova and pay them a lovely visit, and let them know what's up…”

“N-no, don’t!” Latios exclaimed, now petrified at the mere implications at what would possibly happen to him if the other did. At this point, he really didn’t care much if he looked downright pathetic in the other’s eyes at the moment. “A-a-and even if you would tell them that, I’ll just simply tell them the truth, that it’s nothing LIKE that! I’m not into that sort of thing, alright?! N-never have, nor ever WILL be! I-I love Lugia, dammit! Th-they _know_ that my kind is ALWAYS loyal to their mates, ALWAYS!”

Whatever amusement Ho-Oh must’ve felt before Latios had opened his mouth and blab out his denial to these accusations thrown his way, had to have simply intensified, especially after seeing how flabbergasted the other was. The smugness on his face would not leave, even if the Rainbow Pokémon might’ve wished it so, and he simply couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as the other continued to ramble on, shaking his head in the process.

The fire hit the Eon Pokémon’s face without warning, and in his shock he was unable to dodge the other’s well-aimed Steel Wing that sent him sprawling several feet away from the Rainbow Pokémon. Due to the fact that the others had by now long since gone back home to their respective places, and Arceus having gone back to its sleep, they were the only ones left. Even Lugia, either not knowing that Ho-Oh and Latios had chosen to stay behind just a little while longer, or simply hoped that the two would not come to clash, was nowhere to be found, as she’d returned back to her home at Whirl Island.

“YOU **IDIOT!** You have the very Guardian of the Seas as your mate, yet you _still_ want not only a male’s touch, but a _child_ one’s at that! Maybe you should’ve thought of that BEFORE going after her!” Ho-Oh shouted, punctuating the word “before” by clawing at the Eon Pokémon’s body with his talons, his good mood long since gone by now, now replaced by pure, undiluted _rage_ at the other. “And what’s even worse is that you actually did let your own sister get so close to someone.”

At hearing this, Latios raised his head and gave the other a confused look at this. Why would Ho-Oh even say such a thing? Last time he checked, he was actually FOR the idea of his sister being allowed to be around others without him coming to her protection. So why—

Perhaps at seeing the confused look the Eon Pokémon’s giving him, the Rainbow Pokémon elaborated, “Now, usually I’d be delighted over the fact that you’re letting Latias do as she likes, especially when it comes to socializing with her friends without your meddling – but try to take _this_ into consideration: You merely let up on your guard not out of you genuinely wanting to let her spend time with other Legendaries than yourself or Rayquaza, but because you were lusting after freaking _Keldeo_! What if this hadn’t been Keldeo, but rather someone completely different – someone who would _gladly_ take advantage of this to try and get to Latias, all because of your unseemly lust made you weaker than you should be?”

Latios merely curled himself away from Ho-Oh’s anger, despising himself all the more because the other _did_ speak aloud of his deepest, darkest secrets and desires.

Yes, as much as he tried to deny it, a huge part of him do in fact long for that young colt, deep in his heart, even though he knew it was wrong age-wise.

The fact that he was using Lugia, just in order to convince himself of otherwise, just made him even worse in his own eyes. They should be looked upon as something good to not only humans but also the other non-Legendary Pokémon out there (or, in Darkrai, Giratina, and even Kyurem’s, cases, as a way to make children listen and behave around their elders), not as these unholy **abominations**!

If Keldeo ever found out about his little predicament – or worse, if any of the three musketeers did – then... what good would he be? Would he even be any better than this overgrown Pidgey currently circling around him now, who lie, abuse, threaten, betray and possibly even blackmail those he once seemingly held close to his heart?

A part of him was screaming _yes, he’d STILL be a much better individual than Ho-Oh_ , but sadly that part was small and had a hard time voicing over the much larger part of him that said the complete opposite, that he'd be NO better than Ho-Oh himself, who constantly went about burning all the bridges to those he used to hold dear to him by doing a lot of wretched things.

And Ho-Oh, being the bastard that he is, knew this, and he _loved_ to categorize his faults so.

The Rainbow Pokémon sighed. His smug, condescending smirk was long gone now, now replaced with a frown. His crimson eyes flashing with unholy fire as he looked at the broken figure lying in front of him. “On the other hand, if Lugia’s still as smart as she used to be back when she was **mine** – which I highly doubt, considering the fact she chose someone like **you** – “ A very small part of Ho-Oh found a great deal of enjoyment in seeing the way Latios flinched, but it did nothing to lighten his mood, and he merely continued with a disgusted tone in his voice, “ – then I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if she’s already aware of your little white lie. If I were you, I hope she doesn’t. And even if she did, I honestly can’t even think of _why_ she’d still put up with you, even after the way you’ve been treating her. Either way, even if she knows or not, she’s a fool for continuing with this lie.”

“…at least I treat her better than you did…” Latios muttered to himself, determination and genuine anger flashing in his own red eyes as he glared at the Rainbow Pokémon.

“…I beg your pardon?” Ho-Oh asked, taken slightly off-guard by the other’s comment, his own eyes narrowing at the other. How _dare_ he?!

“You heard me; unlike you, _I_ at least actually _try_ to treat her with some ounce of respect, like she’s actually _more_ than just a tiny bug that should be crushed under _your_ damned feet. Lugia is obviously a lot more than that – and frankly, you’ve obviously not gotten that through your thick skull yet. Or whatever part that did died the very same day _her_ tower burnt down, because you sure don’t seem to pay any attention to that fact anymore.”

Latios knew that he was taking a huge risk badmouthing Ho-Oh like this, especially when he saw how the latter’s eyes seemed to darken at his statement, but he couldn’t help it. He hated this overgrown Pidgey – maybe not as much as Lugia do, but it’s pretty close – and a part of him refused to back down after being treated like this by the other.

“...And just _how_ exactly is _my_ treatment of her any different from yours? And before you get me started on the fact that I physically harm her, then let me tell you this; at least _I_ don’t lie about my sexual preferences, or any of that nature. I never did that while we were mates – I loved her with all my heart and soul, and the idea of betraying her just made me sick to the very core of my being. _You_ , however – you’re just _using_ her, just to simply convince yourself that you’re not thinking ‘clearly’, and you sexually harass her by forcing her into mating with you every time those thoughts even dare come up to the surface, plain and simple.” Ho-Oh countered, his smug smirk returning when he saw the look of horror returning on the Eon Pokémon’s face. “Sleeping with someone under false pretense… doesn’t that constitute as a form of rape?”

“Wh-where did that come from?!” Latios exclaimed.

“You heard me. You sleep with Lugia every time those ‘disgusting’ thoughts of yours even dare show themselves. You lie to her about your love for her when in reality, you want to either pound or be pounded by a MUCH younger Legendary Pokémon. Oh yeah, sure, you can keep convincing yourself and everyone else that sex with Lugia is consensual, but…” Ho-Oh trailed off, briefly glancing behind him before turning back to the Eon Pokémon and continued, “…if my eyes don’t deceive me, I’d have to say that even then, you’re pretty much forcing her to agree to your demands.”

Latios’ eyes widened at that statement. How did he—Had this overgrown Pidgey actually _watched_ them in the middle of it?! That, that…!

Whatever smugness Ho-Oh must’ve likely felt before seemed to intensify the more he looked at the horrified Legendary as he kept on panicking in his head. Or at least, that’s what the Eon Pokémon assumed must’ve been going during all of this, until he felt the other’s wing brush his shoulders, and he in turn looked up at the other with a frightened look on his face, taking a couple of deep breaths in order to calm himself down a bit. He shouldn’t be giving this overgrown Pidgey exactly what he wanted, yet here he was being genuinely frightened of what the other might even do with this kind of information. Latios honestly couldn't remember any other time where he's ever felt this scared, worrying about whether he'd actually live or die.

The other’s very calm expression on his face, almost as if his little outburst earlier hadn’t happened in the first place, did nothing to help alleviate his anxiety, especially when he then said, “Because I’m such a good little Legendary, I’m just gonna let both you and Lugia keep up with this little facade of yours. I won’t tell anyone about who's really on your mind, not even Lugia herself. However…” At that, Ho-Oh brought his wing back and let it caress Latios’ face in a gentle manner. His tone, however, held none of that warmth for the other, as he then added, “…if I ever come across Lugia crying her heart out over the fact that she’d let herself be used in such a manner by someone as sick-minded as you, or you’d decided to finally act out your desires upon Keldeo… I’ll personally kill you myself. Hell, I might even actually keep my original threat I made at Lu and burn YOU instead. Only I’m allowed to hurt her. **Only me**. Got it?”

And with that, Ho-Oh flew off, leaving behind a clearly shell-shocked Latios in the middle of the Hall of Origin. After having taken a few moments to let those words sink in, the Eon Pokémon teleported to the inner layers of one of the Whirl Islands, right in front of the waterfall that hid the small, cozy cave Lugia would usually nest in. Taking a deep breath, Latios plunged himself into it, hoping that the Diving Pokémon had not decided to sleep close to the ocean floor of this place, as she tended to be prone to do whenever she found the sea floor far more comforting than the rocky surface of the cave.

Fortunately for him, she wasn’t.

Latios’ heart clenched when his eyes took in her figure, how it rose and fell with each soft inhale and exhale, how calm and content the Diving Pokémon looked in her sleep. He really didn’t want to disturb Lugia, especially after the harassment she’d had to endure from her former mate before Arceus finally called off the reunion and allowed everyone to return to their respective homes, but he couldn’t hold it back even if he tried. He had to release that pent up tension he’d felt at the Hall, to help himself relax once more, and if this was the only way, then so be it.

With some difficulty (some parts of the Eon Pokémon’s heart broke slightly when she murmured out Ho-Oh’s name in her half-awake state, mentally cursing himself for not letting himself be even more hurt than he should've been when it was in such a calm tone), Latios had managed to wake up his much larger mate, earning him a confused if tired look before she finally sobered up and realized what it is that he wanted.

“...now…?” Lugia asked, yawning. When seeing him nod, the Diving Pokémon just simply sighed as she got up on her hand-like wings and knees, lifting her tail up enough to expose her cloaca to the other to do with as he pleased.

Judging by the large amount of negative energy that actually managed to radiate off his much smaller body, she knew that tonight was definitely going to be rough.

Oh well – might as well be awake while it happened.


End file.
